We'll All Be
by Some Days Taste Like Lemonade
Summary: It's the year 2037 - 25 years since Raymond Berry, Santiago Lopez and Brittany Pierce graduate from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Now with a small army of children, follow them as they "don't stop believing" in New York City, New York. [Brittiago and Julyberry pairings]


I thought I'd do a Glee future!fic with a bit of a twist.

There's a Tumblr specifically for this story with pictures of all the main characters, the link is on my profile. On there, you can ask any of the characters (the former New Directions or their kids) questions and if you have an ideas about the story, I'd love to hear them!

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Santiago Lopez winced behind his Ray-Ban aviators as the doors of his black Porsche Cayenne GTS slammed shut in unison. Taking a sip of his piping hot coffee, he turned around slowly to see four of his six children towards the doors of their school. _It's too early for this_, he thought as he shuffled his way through the masses of drowsy teenagers. From inside his blazer pocket, his iPhone started blasting 'Peacock' by Katy Perry, disgruntling many of the teens around him. Smiling widely when he saw who was calling, he ducked into an empty classroom - which happened to be his own – and closing the door before accepting the call and putting it on speaker.

"Hey Britt! Katy Perry again, babe?" Santiago laughed; knowing his ringtone for Brittany was 'I Wanna Grow Old with You' by Westlife the night before.

That song was so special for their relationship: Santiago had been studying at the University of Strathclyde for six months and the relationship was getting tougher, so on their five year anniversary – the night of Brittany's graduation from Juilliard - Santiago surprised her on the stage of the auditorium with that song and proposed. She said yes in a heartbeat.

"It's a good song, Santi! Anyway, I was just calling to let you know that Tasha and Brad are at school." Brittany responded, referring to their youngest children – thirteen year old Natasha and eleven year old Bradley – the latter of which was starting middle school for the first time.

"Good to know, hun. Are you at the theatre yet?" The man chucked his coffee cup into the bin, fist pumping when it went straight in. He then shrugged off his blazer and replaced it with his lab coat. If you'd told Santiago twenty five years ago that he'd be teaching chemistry to teenagers in the Big Apple, he would have laughed hysterically in your face but a wedding, a PhD and six kids later he couldn't picture himself doing anything else.

"I'm just heading in now, so I'll talk to you later. I love you, Dr. Lopez."

"I love you too, Mrs. Lopez." Santiago hung up just as his daughter Shay knocked on the door. He smiled at her and motioned her in while organizing his lesson plans for the day.

"Hey, Papi. Are you busy because I can come back at lunch?" The nervous looking fourteen year old said fidgeting with her hands.

"It's okay, I'm not busy. What's up?" Santiago stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter closely. Like all of her siblings, Shay had inherited her father's dark hair and tanned skin as well as his dark brown eyes which all of the Lopez children, minus Zara, had. The freshman walked into her father's classroom, looking around at the posters which covered the walls.

"It's nothing, just first day jitters I guess." She explained shrugging as Santiago wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He nodded as placed a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"You'll be fine, I promise. If it gets too much, just come sit in hear at lunch, okay?" Feeling her nod against his shoulder, Santiago gave her one last squeeze before releasing her and ruffling her hair. "Now, shoo! Your first class starts in five minutes."

"Uh, about that..." She trailed off and looked down at her Converse adorned feet.

"You don't know where your class is, do you?" The teacher laughed and explained where she should go to get to her timetabled class. After explaining it again, Shay thanked her dad and left just as the warning bell sounded.

_Now let the madness ensue_, Santiago thought as the hyperactive freshman class piled into his room. _I'm in for a long year_.


End file.
